The field of the invention is sporting goods and the invention relates more particularly to skateboards. Skateboards typically are not equipped with any sort of brakes and for the most common style of skateboards, such brakes are generally inappropriate. There has, however, been a style of skateboard which is growing in popularity, referred to as xe2x80x9clong boards.xe2x80x9d Long boards are, as the name applies, longer than standard skateboards and are more commonly used for transportation than for tricks. When a long board is being ridden down a relatively steep or long hill, the speed of the board can often reach that which makes the rider uncomfortable and unsafe. For such long boards and for many uses of standard skateboards, a means of slowing down the skateboard without having to get off the board would be useful.
In spite of the lack of interest for brakes for conventional skateboards, there have been designs of brakes patented. One such design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,251. The version shown in FIGS. 2, 3, and 4 of this patent uses a pair of brake pads 28 which rub against the outer surface of the wheels. The version shown in FIGS. 5, 6, and 7 utilizes a different shape of brake pad, but also rub against the outer surface of both wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,852 shows a skateboard with a brake with a lever which is located over the rear truck. When the lever is pressed down, the braking element 30 will contact wheels 14 and 15 at points 30bxe2x80x2 and 30bxe2x80x2. The version shown in FIG. 3 has two brake pads on each side 55a, which move outwardly and contact the inner face of the wheel. In FIG. 4 there is another embodiment where pins 80 and 90 come into friction contact with the interior assembly of the rear wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,831 shows a skateboard brake with a braking pedal 96 near the front truck of the board. When this pedal is depressed, a bar rubs against the top of one of the front wheels. There are numerous disadvantages to having a brake which rubs against the outer surface of the skateboard wheel. First of all, it can damage the wheel. Secondly, the wheel is often contaminated with water or dirt and this can have a major effect on the braking force exerted by rubbing on the outer surface of the wheel.
One of the problems with any skateboard braking surface is the movement which the skateboard truck axle makes during the normal riding operation of the board. In other words, the board is intended to tip with respect to the ground surface, since this is the manner in which the skateboard is turned. Any braking pad which is held by the board itself, therefore, moves with respect to the wheel as the board is turned. It must, therefore, be designed with a great deal of leeway to permit contact between the board and the axle when they are independently movable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brake assembly for skateboards which is capable of providing a slowing action on a skateboard wheel without damaging the wheel while still compensating for the independent movement of the board versus the wheel.
The present invention is for a brake assembly affixed to a skateboard having a board with a pair of truck assemblies affixed to an underside thereof. Each of the truck assemblies has a pair of wheels rotatingly held at the ends of axle portions of the truck assemblies. One of these wheels is a braking wheel which has a brake drum held to an inner surface. The brake drum has an outwardly facing braking surface. A brake pad support plate is held between the underside of the board and the brake drum and is biased toward the underside and away from the brake drum. A brake pad is affixed to the brake pad support plate so that when the brake pad support plate is moved downwardly, it contacts the outwardly facing braking surface, exerting a braking force on the braking wheel. Preferably, the brake pad support plate is operated by an actuating arm which extends through the board to a pedal which is depressed when braking is desired. A slotted metal plate is preferably used to hold the brake pad. The slotted metal plate is held between one of the truck assemblies and the underside of the board. It is made from a flexible material so that the brake pad moves away from the brake drum when force on the pedal is removed.